


Sweet and Romantic

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alumiya, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: They had always had something between the two of them, but Miya never felt the need to reciprocate what Alucard felt. But apparently, two years, a Valentine's skin, and a party can change a Moon Elf's mind. For the better? She can only hope so.
Relationships: Alucard/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 18





	Sweet and Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terribly prone to writing stuff then forgetting to edit them until years later lol
> 
> i was supposed to post this on Valentine's, but i got distracted with other stuff, mainly school stuff, and i put off editing. then i realized the story would go stale if i didn't post it, so here i am.
> 
> At first i admit I didn't understand why AluMiya was a ship, lol. I had read both Miya's and Alucard's backstories and couldn't fathom how they could get together. But with the magic of some fanfiction, fanart, and discussions with my beta, I ended up shipping them hard anyway. They're my #1 straight ship in ML, and probably always would be.
> 
> This, of course, makes use of their Valentines' skins, Sweet Fantasy and Romantic Fantasy, thus the title :)

Her hair would just not tie the right way.

Miya groaned at her reflection, pulling the tie off her hair again. Her blond hair fell limply back to her shoulders. On a normal, busy day it looked just fine. But now? During a party? With everyone looking at her? With _him_ looking at her? It was a disaster.

"Hey, have you seen my—Miya? You look a little... Stressed." Karina came beside Miya, patting her scalp. "Want some help with your hair?"

"Yes, please." Miya sighed, and the dark elf giggled, taking the tie from Miya's hand.

"I've never seen this side of you before," Karina noted. "Usually only Selena is that whiny."

"Well, take a good look, I'm only like this once every couple centuries," Miya said dryly.

"Alright, alright!" Karina laughed again. "Wait. Let me guess. Is this because of Al—“

"Who? What? Of course not!" Miya said quickly. Her cheeks felt warm and she willed the oncoming blush to go away. "Who said anything about him?"

"Nobody, Mi, nobody at all," Karina smirked. She finished tying Miya's hair, and fixed the bow with roses as a finishing touch. It was still not as good as she would like, but it was infinitely better than any attempt she had made before.

"Thanks, Karina."

"Anytime," Karina smiled, patting Miya's hair again. "Go get him!"

She sashayed out of the room, leaving Miya to groan once more.

________________

The party was just getting started when Miya arrived. The devs had planned a fantastic celebration for the arrival of Carmilla and Cecilion, the new couple, and in true fashion, the room had been decorated in shades of red, black, and gold. There were also roses hanging in wreaths and bundles everywhere, since roses where also part of their character design.

As for the people, the room was already crowded. Of course there was the couple of the night, Carmilla and Cecilion, both in the Wisteria Count and Countess skins. They matched the room well, but the lighter shades of purple made the pop instead of blending into the background.

She saw Selena and Karina talking at the far corner, Bruno, Claude, and Lolita in a conversation of their own not far away. Valir and Vale were getting drinks from a punch bowl. Minsitthar, Badang, and Lapu-Lapu already had drinks in their hand, and were walking around while talking as well. The kids: Chang'e, Lylia, Angela, Harley and Harith, were generally playing around, weaving around the adults. Miya knew Nana would've loved to come, but Irithel was feeling sick, and the Leonin wanted to take care of her. At least she made Miya promise to bring food back from the party.

Then one thought snowballed into another. Nana is a Leonin. She is also a kid. The kids. Harith was a kid. Also a Leonin. If this Leonin was here, then his guardian was definitely around somewhere—

"Miya!" Layla ran up to her, smiling. "Doesn't this party look amazing?"

"Yeah, it does." Miya looked her over. She was wearing her Cannon and Roses skin. Behind her, Clint was also in his Gun and Roses skin. "You two look very nice."

"Of course! I mean, you did dress up like that as well," Layla giggled. "It was the developers' orders! Valentines' skins so that our latest couple wouldn't feel left out!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Miya replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her words. "I would have forgotten that I was wearing my Valentines' skin and why I wore it if you didn't tell me."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't doubt it. You look so distracted!" Layla leaned in, her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't worry, he's wearing the matching skin as well. Can't wait to see you together!"

"Layla—wait!" Miya fidgeted in her dress, suddenly she wanted to home and change. How more embarassed can she feel?

"Miya..."

"What!?" She raised her voice a little in annoyance, then cringed when she realized she was talking to Harith. The Leonin had worn his Lightborn skin. "I'm sorry. What is it, Harith?"

"Is... Nana coming?"

"Oh." She knelt to Harith's level. "I'm sorry. She had to take care of Irithel this evening. Did you want to tell her something?"

The Leonin blushed. "Nope! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Then his head tilted. His ears twitched. Miya had come to learn from Nana that this meant the Leonin was feeling inquisitive. "Are you and Alucard wearing matching skins?"

"I—he—“ Did the foolish guy forget to tell Harith this? They've had this skin for two years! Miya did an internal facepalm. "Actually, yes."

"Oh... You look really pretty!"

"Thank you, Harith."

"Way prettier than Alucard!"

"...Thanks for that too, I guess?"

"Want me to get him?"

"No!" Miya's voice raised again, she couldn't help it. How many more times was someone going to mention him? How many more times was she going to squirm like some lovesick idiot?

Lovesick idiot. She shuddered inwardly. She doesn't like that it could describe her perfectly in that moment. She was the Moonlight Archer! She was confident, she was smart, she was absolutely fearless—

"Harith! I was wondering where you were…"

_Oh Moon God help her._

"I was just talking to Miya. I thought Nana would be with her."

Alucard came over to the two of them. Sure enough, he was wearing his Romantic Fantasy skin to go with her Sweet Fantasy one. The white and lavender clothes looked really good on him, so did his shorter hair. His blue eyes gleamed, the way they did whenever he was in a good mood. They traveled over her, from her shoes to the roses in her hair. "Hey, Miya."

"H-hi. I was just telling Harith Nana couldn't make it. Nursemaid duty. Irithel's sick."

"Sick, huh?" Alucard's brow raised. "Isn't she a bit too young to be nursing someone?"

The Moon Elf shrugged. "She and Irithel are a lot closer."

"Yeah, that's true." Harith scampered away and Alucard looked at his retreating figure before looking back at Miya. "I guess I just wanted to tell you—"

"Alu!" Someone else approached them and Miya sighed in relief. Ruby was smiling widely, wearing her Cat Girl skin. Unlike Carmilla or Cecilion, this made her look like she was camouflaging herself into the room. "You promised me a dance!"

"Ah, yeah, I did." He turned to Miya wearily. "Talk to you later?"

The relief Miya felt quickly shifted into annoyance. Why would Ruby ask for a dance with him, anyway? It's not like Dyrroth wasn't here to dance with her instead. "Later."

She watched as Ruby pulled the Demon Hunter onto the dance floor, and the conflicting feelings within her got tugged as well.

________________

Alucard danced with Ruby. Then Kadita. Then Kagura. Then Silvanna. Eventually Miya stopped watching who’s dancing with who. She turned to the bunch of food she got from the buffet. Finding that she lost her appetite, she toyed with her drink instead, even if she wasn't thirsty.

"Rough night?"

Lesley came over to her, drink in hand. Of course, she was wearing her Dangerous Love skin, but she looked a bit bored. It was gratifying to see that not everyone wearing a couple outfit was feeling great.

"You can say that." Miya muttered as Lesley sat beside her. "Where's your..."

"Oh. He's with Guinevere," Lesley waved nonchalantly to the drinks table, where Gusion was pouring the Baroque a drink. Guinevere was wearing her Amethyst Dance skin, and with Gusion's purple hair, they looked quite good together. Almost as good, Miya had to admit, as Gusion and Lesley.

"Aren't you... I don't know..."

"Offended? Hurt? Jealous?" Lesley smirked and nudged Miya gently. "Not really. It's not my fault that we're in matching skins. As far as I'm concerned, Gusion can still flirt with whomever he can. Just because we're wearing the same thing doesn't mean we're supposed to be stuck with each other the rest of the night."

"Oh..." Miya felt her insides deflate, due to what, she doesn't want to think about. "...That's... You've got a point."

"Don't I?" Lesley's smirk grew prouder, until her eyes traveled to the dance floor. "Uhm. Oh dear... You wanted me to console you, didn't you? Ugh. I messed up."

"No, it's fine." Miya put up her hands. "You really do have a point. I can't stop him just because we're wearing the same thing."

"But... The two of you..." Lesley waved her hands nonsensically. "You have _something_!"

"See?" Miya said, resigned. "Even you don't know what we are. Honestly, I don't, either."

Lesley huffed. "You shouldn't have led him on for two years, if you ask me."

"I did not _lead_ Alucard on for two years."

"Oh, please." Lesley flipped her hair. "He obviously liked you wayyyy before you got a Valentines' skin. And you acted hard to get. Maybe this is payback."

Miya looked back again at the party. Alucard has stopped dancing for a while, but Freya was obviously heading for his direction. His head turned, as though he could feel someone was looking. Miya looked away before he found out.

"Yeah. Maybe it is."

Lesley patted her shoulder in sympathy. "It was good while it lasted, huh? Oh well. Maybe it isn't payback either. Maybe he has a plan. Love always has one. In fact..." Lesley looked at where Miya had stared previously. Alucard was standing right next to Granger, who was wearing his Bardic Whisper skin. "... I have some planning to do as well."

Miya smiled, amused. "Good luck, then I guess."

"Yep." Lesley waved goodbye to her, and she walked away to dance with a certain marksman.

Miya watched them for a while. Lesley jokingly shoved Alucard away to talk to Granger, making the swordsman bump against Freya. His hand grazed the goddess's arm--

Miya stood up abruptly, not caring if anyone had noticed. Whatever she was feeling, it had certainly bubbled up to the brim, threatening to overflow. She felt like crying. Why did she feel like crying?

Two years. That long? Maybe Lesley was right. No one could possibly wait that long for someone's feelings to be returned.

She should just accept it that Alucard would not be dancing with her tonight, or ever.

She should just admit to herself that she was a lovesick idiot.

The archer saw an open doorway near her table, leading outside. It was in no way going to fix what she felt, but at least no one could see how much of a wreck she was. She dashed through the doorway, stumbling a little in the process.

Her white ribbon fell to the floor, forgotten.

________________

The doorway led to a small hedge maze, free-standing pillars fitted with lamps lit up the area. Underneath the lamps, more wreaths with roses were hung. The problem was, the wreaths were at the right level to bump Miya on the head. She found that out pretty quickly when she passed underneath one, hitting the crown of her head.

"Ouch!" Miya cursed silently. She felt the top of her head. She didn't even realize she lost her ribbon, her hair now hanging dejectedly behind her for the second time that day. She knew she should probably go look for it, but she simply couldn't find the will in her to go back. Tomorrow, she will accept her stupidity, but for tonight, she couldn't bear to see that Demon Hunter dance with anyone else. Miya hugged herself, sighing sorrowfully. So much for a confident, smart, Moonlit Archer. When it came to much more emotional matters, she was hopelessly lost.

"Leaving so soon?"

Speak of the devil.

Miya turned around to see Alucard walking towards her, ribbon in hand. His eyes were still gleaming, silver in the moonlight.

"I... I thought I'd go visit Irithel," Miya lied. She doesn't even know if the hedge maze led to another exit.

"Uhuh." Alucard stopped just a few feet from her. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "What happened to your hair?"

"It doesn't matter," Miya snapped back, surprised at the bitterness of her tone. Nevertheless, her hands flew to her hair, smoothing it down, gathering it so that it fell over her shoulder. She waited for Alucard to take the bait, to bite back with a retort of his own.

Instead, the fighter only smiled. He finally stepped behind Miya, gently retying her hair. Once he was done, she stepped back and looked up at him, and the tenderness in his eyes made her breath catch. How was it possible for anyone to look at someone like that? How can he look at her like that?

"You're right," Alucard said sincerely. "It doesn't matter. You're still beautiful with your hair up or down."

"Flirt," Miya muttered weakly, punching Alucard lightly on the chest, making the swordsman laugh. "You said that to every girl you danced with tonight?"

"Of course not!" Alucard was taken aback. "For one, not everybody had their hair down tonight."

Miya rolled her eyes. "Just to all the girls with their hair down, then."

"Who said I said things to the all the girls I danced with?" The hunter teased. "What if I just want to talk with you?"

"S-shut up," Miya grumbled further. Her heart started beating furiously, and blood rushed back to her cheeks. Her emotions were still helplessly tangled, but something new had been added—something that addled her senses and made her head spin.

Alucard nodded. "For you, I will."

"You never give up, don't you?"

"I'm the famed Demon Hunter of the Empire. Not giving up is sort of one of my strong suits."

"Good for you, then," The Moon Elf remarked drily. "I thought you would have, what with the dancing and all that."

"I thought I'd dance with them so that I could spend the rest of night with you." Alucard grinned.

_Damn, damn, damn him to the moon and back. How much more charming could he get?_

"That is one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard." Miya announced. "Don't you know how many of us there are? The party could end tomorrow and you'd still be only finishing up."

The swordsman only chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around Miya's waist. She was too shocked to move away. "You always could've asked me first."

"I've been leading you on for a long time," She whispered. "It didn't seem like a good time to stop."

"Oh..." The answer came just as softly. "Then when?"

"When the time comes, I'll let you know." Miya said simply. She reached up to touch Alucard's chest again, the same place where she hit it. Underneath her palm, she felt the fighter's heartbeat. It was racing just as quickly as hers.

Could it really just have been this easy? To let go? To admit that she was...

...No. She is...

She's in love?

Maybe? Possibly?

Yes.

There's love in "lovesick idiot", after all.

"You know, there's one thing I didn't do to any of the girls I danced with," Alucard said suddenly, snapping Miya out if her reverie. She looked up him, staring into those blue eyes, allowing herself to be dazzled by them, as ethereal as morning mist.

"What?"

He leaned in closer, and his arms pulled Miya closer as well. They were face to face, only inches apart. The archer's heart felt close to bursting.

"This."

Alucard's lips gently brushed over hers. Teasing. Testing. Trying. Shy.

But Miya was done being shy. She's been shy for two years.

She kissed him back, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her soul left her body, entangled with his, they flew into the night sky.

This. She had been depriving herself of this. Wow, she really was an idiot.

One of her hands combed through the fighter's hair, grasping tight, and Alucard smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss. Miya whimpered as he did so, overwhelmed by his touch and her heart. A few stray tears left her eyes made their way down her face. Alucard let go of her waist with one hand and wiped them away.

"Miya? What's wrong?" He murmured, pecking her lips demurely.

"N-nothing, I—“ Miya opened her eyes, stared into his loving ones once more. "I'm just having a lot of feelings."

"All for me?"

"All for you," She confirmed, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt Alucard kiss her scalp.

"Lucky me, then."

Miya giggled. "You know, Alu... You never told me what you wanted to say earlier."

"Oh, that?" Alucard pulled away from her, staring at her face. "I was going to say that you were breathtakingly beautiful."

"Flirt..." Miya smiled softly. Her hands moved to entwine with his. "Will you dance with me now?"

"But there's no music."

The Moonlit Archer shook her head, closing the gap between her and the Demon Hunter.

"I've got everything I need right here."

She's found love. What else could you possibly need?

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper belated Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> (or, if you're like me, Single's Awareness Day lmao)
> 
> Comments and kudos would be well appreciated!
> 
> follow me on ig @cheol_apple hehe


End file.
